Insomnia
by The Original Madackles
Summary: Breathing in slowly, Haley swallowed that sense of fear that had been clouding her words for so long and finally found the nerve to speak the one question that had been bothering her for quite some time. “Dean… What happened to your brother?” DALEY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em.

**Author's note:** Okay, this is a sampler- kind of a slow beginning that leads onto chapter one. Kind of. **It's very short. Very, very short.** Which I in turn apologize for, but this is just a test run to see if I'm awful at writing Daley. Because truth be told- this is my first time at even attempting to try. And as I have planned the story is going to be just a few short chapters, with a character death slipped in. This was posted before it was BETA-ed. So all mistakes are mine, and mine only. I really hope you enjoy it. If not, I could use some constructive criticism.

---------

"_And the bright-eyed choke on ambition. And the old folks circle their graves.  
And the young ones are busy destroying their names, and you're still just wasting away.  
I sit and watch the screen for a message- some kind of sign that says we're OK  
But the screen stays blank till I turn the thing off and wait for my conscience to break."  
_-Electric President "Insomnia"

----------

**PART ONE:**The first time she ever had the guts to ask him was mid December.

He had come home from a hunt, his flesh torn with opposing cuts, and painted with bruises that she didn't feel up to bothering him about. As per usual, the first thing he did was take a shower, which he once told her was because he hated the feeling of having her see him in such a vulnerable state of physicality. She never once displayed her concern when it did come to all the scars that covered opposing sections of his body. She had been explained to that each scar was a different story. _A story that was worth the pain just to have a measly little reminder torn into his skin._

Once he exited from the steaming room, he'd immediately walk to the closet, where he'd pull out a raggedy t-shirt that had recently been washed, and a pair of sweatpants. She'd watch him sometimes. Just sit on the bed, and count the number of new bruises that covered his body. Sometimes she'd imagine what had happened during the hunt, and sometimes she'd think about what was going through his mind at that very moment. _Was he happy?_ It was a question that frequently crossed her mind. She could never quite place an exact emotion when it came to the expression on his face, or the glint in his compelling green eyes. And, sadly enough, she'd accepted the fact that maybe she'd never know if he was happy. She'd just have to live with each reassuring whisper he mumbled to her at night.

Pushing her bangs out of her face, Haley stood up from where she had been sitting on the corner of the bed. A strange feeling of fear mingled in her gut, as she attempted to speak. "I- I'm going to the kitchen… Need anything?" Her words were soft, just a couple of notches above a whisper.

She watched as he paused completely, and without even turning his head, he let out a deep breath. "…No." He spoke, his voice ragged, as if he were suffering from a sore throat. "I'm okay." He stated, almost as if he were trying to reassure her, as well as himself.

Haley nodded slightly, before slowly turning and heading towards the kitchen. Every time she asked him that question, she always got the same reply. And for some reason, not once did she ever not bring him anything back. Tonight, she grabbed the plate of freshly made cookies that Brooke had brought by earlier that day, then poured a glass of cold milk, before slowly but steadily heading back into their room only to see that he was already laying in bed, with the remote and a box of bandages in his lap. Smiling slightly she silently placed the milk and chocolate chip cookies by the night stand on his side of the bed, and then headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Haley sighed inwardly. The looming silence that surrounded her could have taken the place of a noose around her neck. It wasn't miserable, it just wasn't anywhere near okay.

Cleaning the sink, Haley put her toothbrush in the silver holder, and took a deep breath of air, before returning to see that Dean had finished off a few of Brooke's homemade cookies and the entire glass of milk. A grin tugged at the corner of her lips, for she knew that Dean's appetite hadn't been altered one bit. Running a shaky hand down the side of her pajama pants, she then climbed into bed next to him, and listened to his uneasy breathing. Lying back against the pillow, she sighed as she soon found herself comfortable, yet isolated from the man she loved. Nibbling on her lower lip, she slid down into the covers, and let her eyes study the ceiling with great intent.

It was only a few wavering moments before he pulled her into his arms, and whispered encouraging words softly into her ear. He told her that they were going to be okay, and for some reason- she blindly believed him. Breathing in slowly, Haley swallowed that sense of fear that had been clouding her words for so long and finally found the nerve to speak the one question that had been bothering her for quite some time. "Dean… What happened to your brother?"

* * *

**TBC  
****  
REVIEWS KEEP ME WRITING. So send 'em. (;  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Using them for entertainment. I'll give 'em back, I swear.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so as I promised, Chapter two. This may be a little confusing, and that is completely and totally my fault. I must admit my writing is kind of messy and completely unbeta-ed, so bare with me. The age in this story is Dean-29; Sam-26; Haley-25. Hope you enjoy. And as always, feedback is amazing. [NOTE: I HAVE EDITED THIS CHAPTER A ZILLION TIMES. FF KEEPS SCREWING SOMETHING UP.]

"_Let's take what hurts, and write it all down on these paper walls, and this empty house.  
And when our ink runs out, we'll burn it to the ground.  
Here I am, still hold on to this dream we had, won't let go of it.  
Hear me now, you will never be alone"  
**-**_**Yellowcard [Paper Walls]**

**PART TWO:  
**_Previously…_

An eerie silence filled the air, as Haley found that she could only hear her own string of heartbeats and not his. For a moment, she lost her breath with worry, but she was soon relieved when she felt his thumb move in slow circular motions against her arm. "Dean?" She asked aloud wondering if he had even heard her question.

_It was only a few wavering moments before he pulled her into his arms, and whispered encouraging words softly into her ear. He told her that they were going to be okay, and for some reason- she blindly believed him. Breathing in slowly, Haley swallowed that sense of fear that had been clouding her words for so long and finally found the nerve to speak the one question that had been bothering her for quite some time. "Dean… What happened to your brother?"_

* * *

His body shifted slightly, as he sucked in a deep breath of air. It was at that moment that the amulet that usually hung lightly from his neck, was now weighing him down- almost as if it were a brick tied to his leg as he tried to swim out of the middle of a never-ending ocean. Swallowing his uncertainty, it took him a moment or two to place his words in correct order. "The truth?" He asked, almost wondering if she would rather hear a happy-go-lucky lie instead of the dark and dreary tale that was the truth.

"The truth." She agreed without hesitation.

He closed his eyes for a second, words forming on the tip of his tongue. "Haley, I don't know if-" She managed to cut him off mid-sentence.

"I can handle it." She assured, with eyes of conviction, as she placed her hand above the thin cotton fabric of his old gray tee shirt. Beneath her fingertips, his heart spurted with pain. "I promise." She tried again, hoping that she could _somehow_ convince him to open up to her. _To tell her that secret that he had been keeping for so long that she was afraid it would soon lead to his very destruction. _

Dean breathed roughly, as he felt her eyes on him. "Uh..." He stuttered, tripping over his own ideas. "God- I don't know where to start." He stated plainly. Where could he start? Every detail was important as the next, and to give her full impact of the story he'd have to start from his birth. But he wasn't going to do that. He wouldn't put all his pain, all his anguish, all his everything, on her shoulders. That just wasn't right. Never could be. "It was before I met you- Way before…" He paused. "He was my best friend… My brother." _My Sammy._

It was at that moment; Dean dove head-first into his memories, and spoke through the ache, as the past finally came back to haunt him.

* * *

_The sun was scorching, burning almost everything it touched. The streets were empty of traffic, for everyone had decided that leaving their home in such heat may cause them to mysteriously melt all over the sidewalk. It was midsummer, so the only people that were out were kids who usually stuck to hanging around the malls, or movies, or… wherever else they decided to hang out at. The motel they were staying at was old, raggedy, and smelled of skunked beer- which sadly wasn't unusual, but considering Dean was pretty bent out of shape from the last hunt, and was being forced by his younger brother to stay inside and allow his vast collection of broken bones and rugged cuts to heal, Dean was quickly growing sick of the smell. It was tingling in his stomach, and causing bile to rise to his throat. Managing to keep his chunks from blowing all over the motel room floor, Dean awkwardly leaned over and grabbed the remote from the bedside night table, before straightening himself out, and then flipping on the TV. _

_Channel surfing was a pain in the ass. Dean found that he was either forced to watch an episode of some no name show where almost every actor had a fake British accent or a marathon of some Japanese anime crap. Yeah, he wasn't exactly stuck in a win- win situation here. Sighing, he managed to settle for some cheesy movie about some kind of growing up artist, who was the painter of light. Yeah, wasn't exactly his first pick, but it was better than eighty-nine percent of everything else on. _

_Attempting to keep up with the ever going storyline was a challenge for Dean. Especially when he kept looking at the door every ten minutes, hoping his little brother would walk through and save him from this dull form of hell._

_And when the credits finally rolled across screen, a sense of worry ceased Dean's thoughts. Where was Sammy? The kid should have been back by now. After all, he was just supposed to be out getting breakfast or lunch… maybe even a mixture of the two. Dean glanced over at the electric clock that hung from the wall in a mocking manner and saw that Sam had been gone for over two hours. Moving his legs into a somewhat bent position, Dean managed to fumble his phone out of his pockets, with little to no pain on his part._

_He was about to begin dialing the number, when suddenly he heard the doorknob twist shakily. Quickly gaining a feeling of protection, Dean was about to lean and grab his gun, which was safely tucked in-between one of the two twin beds and the wooden nightstand. When the door finally opened, he caught a glimpse of who was outside and felt relief run through his veins at a quick and even pace. "Hey, you wanna warn me the next time you decide to travel all the way to fucking Kentucky for some fried chicken?" Dean sarcastically threw at his younger brother as Sam stepped ." He told his brother in a tone that was a few short notches above a well rounded whisper._

_"Sorry." Sam replied back, without even a cynical reply following his silence. He placed the thick brown paper bags on the table near the door, and then took a seat, silence still holding both of the brother's in a chokehold grip._

_Dean was the first to speak: "Dude, everything okay?"_

_Sam gave him a half nod, before beginning to unpack the white plastic take out containers. Dean watched him for a moment, wondering what was up with his brother's mood. "Okay- let's try this again…" Dean stated in a thick concerned tone. "Dude, everything okay?" He repeated himself, watching as Sam ran a hand through his moppy brown head of hair and turned to look his way._

_"Yeah, just- I… No. It's not." He tripped over his every word. Sam then allowed a long sigh to escape his lips as he sat on the edge of Dean's bed. "I know this may sound crazy, but- I saw her, Dean. Again. I saw her." _

_It was at that moment that Dean groaned loudly. "Dream chick has found you, again?" He asked, almost skeptically. It had been awhile since Sam had brought the girl whom had been following him around for the past year of his life. It had started with him just hearing her voice in his head, and then seeing her in dreams, and now- here she was, stepping out into reality and managing to screw with his little brother's head like crazy._

_"Yeah, Dean. Again." Sam sighed loudly, his tone tugging at Dean's heartstrings. "And I don't understand what she wants. It's like- It's like she's not even trying to talk to me. It's like she's talking to someone else entirely, y'know? Almost like I'm accidentally stealing glimpses of her life like it was free cable or something."_

_Dean wanted to nod, but he didn't understand. He had no idea what Sam was talking about. "So wait- she's… not talking to you directly?" His tone questioning as he raised his eyebrows in confusion._

_"No- she's not. She's talking to someone else. And it's not about anything important either." Sam noted. "Like, for example- when I saw her… she was sitting in the backseat of the Impala going on and on about some asshole and his girlfriend, and how she's glad that he was failing his tutoring sessions, because he deserved to be booted from school." And with that Sam rubbed his temple, and then allowed his eyelids to shut for the time being._

_Pressing his lips together, Dean thought for a second. "Well, she sounds like quite the little gossiper. But that still doesn't explain why she's using you as some kind of walking journal."_

_"That's just it Dean, I don't think she knows she's doing it." Sam stated his mind over reading every bit of information about her that he had stored. All the way from her hazel eyes to her long straight brown hair, and pretty smile. Sam knew it all. Hell- he had heard her over and over again talk about the people in her life. He had even heard her quietly wish that she had a better life, like the Davis family- whoever the hell they were. It was as if he was accidentally tapping into her mind, and reading her like an open book._

_Dean shrugged his shoulders in confusion, and decided to give up on the subject. "I don't know what to tell yah Sammy. Just keep ignoring her… maybe she'll just decide to go away."_

_"Yeah," Sam said above a whisper. "Maybe."_

_-----------------------------_

_It was only a few hours later that Sam sat on the bed across the way of Dean's; a laptop in his lap as he scrolled through various local news reports, and secretly- without Dean knowing- put everything he knew about his dream girl into the search bar, and read through the various results. There was nothing. Nothing but stupid websites that looked as if they could be dripping with viruses. The only real lead he had on the girl was her appearance, and well- he couldn't exactly type brunette with hazel eyes and pretty smile on the internet without getting four hundred and fifty-eight million porn websites popping up at once._

_Sighing deeply- Sam looked over at his brother, who was half asleep- yet still consciously flipping through the channels. Dean finally stopped on one of the local news stations, just to see what the hell was going on in this little no name town. Both he and Sam really paid no attention for a few moments, but their attentions both entwined in an instant, as a news report came in about a rabid beast being spotted in the Oakland woods. The report went onto say that the body count as well as the missing persons reports were steadily rising as the days stretched on. Sam glanced over at his brother, a look of concern mingled in with his features. "Sounds like our kind of gig." Sam stated and then paused. "I could-"_

_"Sam- before you even say it, you're not going out there alone." Dean stated, without even catching his brother's gaze._

_Sam sighed deeply. "Oh come on, Dean. This thing is killing people- innocent people. I could at least go and check it out." Sam offered, knowing that he was perfectly capable of doing this on his own… that is, if his brother would let him. "Plus, if it is some crazy thing that I can't handle, I'll call Bobby." He added, hoping that Dean would let him have this one._

_"Why is it that you're so interested in this… whatever it is?" Dean asked all seriousness included in the tone of his ." He stated shyly, and then looked up at Dean who was inhaling a deep breath._

_Sam looked up at his brother, his eyes then fell to the floor, as he absentmindedly twiddled his thumbs. "I just… I dunno." He paused for a moment's lapse of time. "I want to get my mind off of her." _

_"Listen Sammy… She's there for a reason. Maybe it's a warning sign. Maybe that's why this entire hunt kind of seems so sketchy. Maybe she's trying to warn you. I don't know. But there's a reason." He stopped to take in a breath of air. "And right now, my big brother instinct is telling me not to let you go out there on your own. So please, give me some peace of mind and promise me you're not going to do something stupid in order to get Chick Dreams-Alot off of your mind." He then paused, looking at his brother and fretting in the silence. "Promise?"_

_"Promise." Sam said with a thick tone of voice._

_Content with the answer, Dean fell back in bed with a groan. "Alright slugger, let's get some sleep. Because if you wanna be drivin' my ass across state lines tomorrow, you're gonna need all the help you can get." The elder Winchester said with a smirk. "Night Sam."_

_"Night Dean."_

* * *

"…And when I woke up the next morning, he was gone." Dean stated, his eyes officially glassed over, as Haley dug her head into his chest. "I don't know what went through his mind, or what provoked him into leaving- but… he did." He said his tone dry with so many spoken secrets. "He just… packed his shit and left. Without even a goodbye." Dean said, before clearing his throat lightly. "Y'know, I searched the entire woods, almost even begged for it to be cleared out entirely. I just- I dunno. I needed some kind of closure." He told her weakly. "I mean, people don't just disappear- other's just stop lookin' for 'em."

Haley allowed tears to escape from her eyes, and slowly cascade down her soft cheeks, as she thought of the pain his must be going through. It was hard for her to believe that someone could do that to someone like Dean. Just up and leave him without any explanation as to why they were going. Snaking her arms around his form, Haley hugged him tightly, and felt his heart pound rapidly against his chest.

"I haven't stopped looking, y'know." Dean stated, after a moment or two of complete and utter silence. "I just keep telling myself that he's out there somewhere doin' God knows what. And God- I jus' guess I owe it to him to not give up. Even after six years, I still promise myself everyday that I'll find him." Dean told her as sleep grabbed a hold of his emotions. His sentences soon spaced out, as the minutes ticked on past midnight. "I'll never give up on him. Never."

It was not long after that, when the couple fell into a freely zoned sleep. Both tangled in each other's embrace as they prayed for better days. One wished for peace, while the other wished for resolution. Two completely polar opposites strangely and madly in love with the way they fit into one another's arms.

And for the first time in a long time, Haley dreamt peacefully…

It wasn't until she saw him that her peace was shattered.

He was here. _Again._

Looking at the tall formed stranger that frequently haunted her dreams, thoughts, and sometimes reality- she began to wonder. He begged her, his puppy dog eyes once again staring into her soul. _"Make it stop."_

_"Jus' make it stop. Make it stop. Please."_

It was then that something clicked for Haley. Something major. Was it- Could it be…?

_"Sam?"

* * *

_

**TBC.**

REVIEWS ARE LIKE WHEELS TO MY IMPALA. (:

-Madackles.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own 'em. Never will.  
**AN: **Okay, this is way late, and way short. But, I've had a few requests for some Daley fluff type stuff. So yes, a gift of fluff. But this chapter also contains a confusing ending. (: Sorry, I do that a lot. I need to stop with the cliffhangers.

"_Son what are you doing?  
You learned a hard lesson, when you stood by the water.  
You and I were so full of love and hope.  
Would you give it all up now?  
Would you give in just to spite them all?"  
_**_-The Doves "Caught By the River."_**

PART THREE

_Previously…_

"Jus' make it stop. Make it stop. Please." He begged her, his puppy dog eyes once again staring into her soul. "Make it stop."

_It was then that something clicked for Haley. Something major. Was it- Could it be…?_

_"Sam?"_

_-----------------_

It was at that moment that the figure's head popped up, and his eyes- swollen, yet still wide, as he stared at her in wonder. "A-angel?" He asked shakily, his voice weak, as his jaw limply twitched. He was tied up. _Tied up, torn, beaten, and trapped. _Hell- there was a dictionary of words that could define what he was in that moment in time, but the biggest and most obvious word was _hurt. Hurt and alone. _

Haley allowed her eyes to drip with tears. Oh god, what kind of nightmare was this? "No, No. My name is Haley. Haley James." She replied quickly, her tone of voice dipping into her emotions as it cracked. "God… What happened?" She asked, through a sob. God, her heart beat picked up, and she slowly walked towards him as if there was a large weight holding her back.

"…'aley." He repeated her name, in a thick tone of voice. He managed to ignore her question about what had happened and instead relied on her name. "A-angel 'aley." He said confidently with a sigh, and pained grin. "Angel 'aley." He once again spoke through the silence and pain. "D-don't cry, angel… 'aley." He was starting to have a hard time processing words.

Haley wanted so badly at that moment to correct him, but instead she didn't. She didn't want to cause him even more pain than he was already going through, so instead she just bit her tongue, and nodded with tear filled eyes. Running her hand through his dirty mess of brown locks and ignoring the fact that her hand filled with dirt, dust and a small amount of blood from one of his numerous old wounds, she looked down at him. "Sam- where are you?" She asked in all seriousness, and watched as he attempted to process the very pinpoint of his current location.

"H-home. 'M home." He told her, his eyes rolling back up in his head as he tried to regain a balance on what was around him. "H-h…ome." He shuddered on his last breath of consciousness. "…'m home."

"Sam! No! Stay awake!" She ordered, her tone rising. "Stay awake! Please… stay awake." She begged, as suddenly a door opened, and Sam jumped out of his seat, his eyes once again wide, but this time they contained more fear than she ever thought possible. What was going on? Why was everything getting so blurry? Dizziness erupted through her very own eyes, as she tried to stay focused, but failed miserably. _It was then that the silence was brutally cracked by Sam's violent scream…_

…And that's when her eyes popped open. Sitting up in bed, Haley felt the sweat drip down her forehead. Her eyes quickly scanned the room around her only to see that Dean was still lost in dreamland, his arm loosely placed over her mid waist. What had happened? Was that… Sam? Oh god. Her mind had to be temporarily screwing with her. That guy… he couldn't be Sam. She had seen him almost all her life- and now- she was figuring out that he was Sam Winchester, the younger brother of her fiancée? God- no. _No. No. No! _It wasn't possible. It was simply unethical. Plus… why now? Why would she make that painful connection now? Huh? Stupid ass dreams.

Haley went to wipe her hand across her forehead, when suddenly she saw the coat of dust, dirt, and blood that covered it. A scream was about to erupt from her lips, but she held it back by swallowing deeply. Slowly moving Dean's arm, Haley then escaped into the bathroom, where she stared at her reflection for moments on end. _This is just a dream. All just a dream. _Refusing to look down at the proof that gently covered her hand; she turned the sink on and began to violently scrub her hand. The evidence washed into the sink, and yet- she still kept scrubbing. That nauseating feeling that she had received in her mind, was swallowing her whole. Tears pooled in her eyes, as she just kept scrubbing, and scrubbing, and scrubbing- until finally… her hand was a raw red color. Sobs threatened to wrack her body, as she leaned back against the sink and breathed ruthlessly.

_Just breathe. In and out, Haley. In and out. _She coached herself, hoping that it would in some way help. Finally falling into a sitting position on the bathroom floor, Haley silently cried. She cried for her sleepless night. She cried for the job Dean was forced to work every day. She cried for the pain that Sam was being put though. She cried for all the lies, and all the sin. She just cried… and in that moment in time- it felt like the pain really would never end.

* * *

The next morning was… untypically strange. Dean found her passed out on the bathroom floor with swollen eyes, and instantly pulled her into awareness. He then begged her to tell him what was wrong, and after much arguing she managed to convince him that she had such a crazy nightmare, and it had simply pushed her over the edge. After asking if it was her 'time of the month', and getting the momentary death glare from Haley, Dean questioned it no more. The topic reached a mute point, and for that… Haley was nothing but grateful. It was then that she was forced by Dean to take a couple of Advil, and stay in bed. It wasn't long before Haley caught herself in mid boredom, staring up at the ceiling wishing and waiting for something interesting to happen.

It took only a second after her silent wish that she heard the pans clutter and Dean shout in frustration. Quickly escaping the bed which she now considered a prison, Haley tip-toed down the hallway and peeked into the kitchen, only to see that Dean had managed evolve the place into a complete war zone. Various pans had fallen from the cabinet, egg yolk dripped down corners of drawers, and some kind of batter blanketed the entire countertop. A laugh escaped Haley's lips, and Dean suddenly turned around from where he stood only to expose that not only was batter covering the countertops, but it had also taken the front of his shirt hostage. For a second his eyes grew wide at her bemused expression. "What? Were the eggs possessed?" She joked lamely, still managing to make herself laugh.

"Ha. Ha." Dean grunted. "Very funny. Laugh it up all you can, James- because when you taste these pancakes… you'll be begging me for more- in and out of bed." He stated before winking, and shooting her one of his trademark grins, which just in turn caused Haley to laugh even more. He then sighed, threw his hands up in the air in false defeat. "Fine, don't believe me." He stated turning his back to her before grabbing one of the spatulas that sat on the counter, and poking at the pancakes like they were some kind of experiment.

Watching her step, Haley tip toed into the kitchen, and wrapped her short arms around Dean's waist. "Y'know- these pancakes do look pretty appetizing." She said looking past his arm, and into the hot fry pan. "Except for the fact, that- uh…" She slowly reached her hand, and touched the top of the dough. "It's a little… powdery." She informed him, before picking up her finger and inspecting it.

"Well, I followed the instructions." He said leaning over slightly to grab the red box that sat near the middle of the counter. "2 eggs, mix, one cup of vegetable oil, and… Crap!" He complained loudly, causing Haley to jump.

"What?" She wondered aloud. "Where'd you screw up?"

"That '2 cups of milk' wasn't there before!" He whined. "I swear, these things were made for experts. Not all of us are top chefs!" He grumbled, before flicking the stovetop notch off.

Haley laughed lightly. "Dean, it's the family kit box. Anyone who can read can make these." She told him, a large smile spread across her face.

"Oh, gee- thanks Haley." He said with wide eyes full of false shame, as he stepped away from her grip. "Now you're telling me I can't read. Great- add this onto the list of things I suck at." He said leaning back against the countertop, and watching as Haley managed to pry the pancake off of the pan with a spatula. Once she managed to get it off, Haley glanced around the kitchen. "Seriously… how'd this happen?" She inquired.

Dean took a moment to answer. "Dog did it."

"Dean, we don't have a dog." Haley said furrowing her brows and looking over at him.

Sighing, Dean then threw his glance up at the ceiling. "I bet its cause you think I'd suck at taking care of one and end up killing it." He told her in a tone that cried for attention.

"I'm not saying you'd kill it…" Haley stated before staring down at the bowl full of batter. "Scratch that, if you fed it this- it'd probably have a killer seizure and then attempt suicide-" She blabbed quickly, placing her finger into the bowl. "But that's doesn't mean you'd suck at taking care of one." She told him, before stepping towards him.

Dean pulled his eyes from the ground and looked at her. "Technically… it kind of does." He said with the shake of his head, before watching her intently as she played with the mess of batter in the large bowl he had selected from the pantry that morning. Her eyes soon glanced up at him, and a smile spread widely across her face as her fingers traced circles into the batter, and then she found something she could do to lighten the morning.

Digging her hand into the bowl, Haley found herself cupping a large chunk of what was supposed to eventually be pancakes, and aiming for Dean's head. It was as if time sped up after that, because before she knew it Dean had managed to tackle he down gently, while a gigantic glop of batter dripped from the side of his head. She could faintly remember him scream "You're gonna pay for that James!" and it was then and only then that the both of them began smearing the contents of a screwed up breakfast into each other's faces.

It was messy… She could definitely remember that much. She could also remember Dean holding her down and tickling her until her throat became sore. Then… things got different. They somehow managed to fight their way into the bedroom like a bunch of oogly-eyed teens, where Dean made point of saying that he was right, and flashing a grin in her direction. It was then that Haley threw back a sarcastic remark and asked him how exactly he was right.

And right then and there Dean replied with, "My pancakes do have you begging for more… _In and out of bed._"

* * *

Was it strange that Haley had grown inconsiderably accustomed with darkness? It seemed to always lurk around her shoulder, waiting for a time to just clear her mind with its hazy discomfort- and she couldn't do anything to stop it. _Nothing at all. _Her mind would just absorb it for what it is, and float- hoping desperately to escape the clutches of pain and the wrath of insecurity. She could hear the echoes of regrets and the silent sobs of the innocent as she just… floated. And for a second, just a second, she felt content.

_"Ashes… Ashes…"_ A deep voice bellowed, causing Haley's small sense of ease to disappear in a second's pace._ "…We all fall down."_

She wanted to ask what was going on, she wanted to scream. But for the first time, she couldn't speak. She literally couldn't even move her mouth. Gasping for air, she attempted to move her limps, and suddenly- Yellow eyes appeared. "Ashes…Ashes…" He repeated himself, sending chills down her spine as she watched, unable to do anything. "We. All. Fall. Down." He whispered, and suddenly Haley was jerked back into a false reality, and before her sat Sam- once again.

His eyes were swollen this time, and he held no sense of awareness, yet his body still shook- for he knew there was another presence in the room. "Sam-" She whined through confusion- as she moved towards his limp body. "God- Sam… I swear, I'm gonna come get you." She promised him, tears spilling from her eyes as she spoke. "I'll get Dean- and we'll come. I promise; we'll come."

Sam suddenly jerked up at the sound of Dean's name. "NO!" He said his tone harsh and booming. "NO!" He repeated, moving helplessly against his restraints. "They'll get 'em. They'll get 'em 'nd make 'em pay. Make 'em pay.

Haley furrowed her brows, and sniffled. "What? What do you mean Sam?"

Sam looked up through his swollen eyes, and cried: _"They'll kill him… They'll kill 'ean."_

**TBC**

Again, sorry for the cliffhanger. xD

**-MADACKLES**


	4. Chapter 4

"_I want to have the same last dream again. The one where I wake up, and I'm alive.  
Just as the four walls close me within. My eyes are open up with pure sunlight.  
I'm the first to know, my dearest friends. Even if your hope has burned with time.  
Anything that's dead shall be re-grown. And your vicious pain, your warning sign, you will be fine.  
And any type of love, it will be shown. Like every single tree, reach for the sky.  
If you're going to fall, I'll let you know. That I will pick you up, like you for I.  
I felt this thing, I can't replace. Where everyone was working for this goal.  
Where all the children left without a trace. Only to come back as pure as gold to recite this all."  
__**-Angels and Airwaves: "The Adventure".  
**_

_**PREVIOUSLY…**_

_His eyes were swollen this time, and he held no sense of awareness, yet his body still shook- for he knew there was another presence in the room. "Sam-" She whined through confusion- as she moved towards his limp body. "God- Sam… I swear, I'm gonna come get you." She promised him, tears spilling from her eyes as she spoke. "I'll get Dean- and we'll come. I promise; we'll come."_

__

Sam suddenly jerked up at the sound of Dean's name. "NO!" He said his tone harsh and booming. "NO!" He repeated, moving helplessly against his restraints. "They'll get 'em. They'll get 'em 'nd make 'em pay. Make 'em pay."

Haley furrowed her brows, and sniffled. "What? What do you mean Sam?"

Sam looked up through his swollen eyes, and cried: "They'll kill him…. They'll kill 'ean."

* * *

**PART FOUR**

Sleep was not a friend of Haley's. In fact, they were mortal enemies. Almost in the sense, that if combined, serious measurements of disaster were taken. So for the past few nights, instead of falling asleep next to Dean, like she had always planned too, Haley snuck out of bed right as he fell into an unconscious state of slumber. She'd then tiptoe into the kitchen, and down as much coffee as physically possible. She didn't want to fall asleep, for many reasons. The main being nightmares, and well- reality? She wasn't quite sure how to explain that. If someone were to ask her what she meant by that, she'd probably just shrug her shoulders and call herself insane. Because it was true. She _was_ insane. Hell- this entire situation was a few notches above insanity. So here she sat, middle of her third night of no sleep, drinking an extra tall cup of coffee, and debating whether or not she should get up and turn on the television to see what's on. Her mind was beginning to play tricks on her once more, trying to force her to shut her eyes for just a moment- maybe two. But Haley couldn't. She wouldn't. Not now. She couldn't bare it. Sure, she wanted this entire fucking mess of a puzzle to be solved, but she just wished that she wasn't the one who had to solve it.

_Scared._ The word defined her every tangible emotion. She couldn't breathe without fear and insecurities swallowing her whole. She wanted to tell Dean, she did. But every time she went to even open her mouth about the subject in front of him, those evil yellow eyes took over her mind, and instantly terror would flow through her veins. It was almost as if they were stuck there… permanently. Like a haunting scar. And every time she tried to make sense of the entire situation, one phrase came to mind. _"Ashes, ashes- we all fall down."_ She couldn't quite understand what he meant by that. She had done troubling research on the jolly old nursery rhyme, and had found that there was a possibility that it was based on the Black Plague, but still- What did that have to do with anything?

Haley sat there for a few moments etching out her hopelessness, when suddenly a shiny glint caught the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she saw the keys to the Impala sitting on the kitchen countertop in all their glory. Sighing lightly she was about to make a mental note to put those where Dean would be able to find them, when suddenly- they sparked her curiosity. She had remembered once that Dean had slipped up a few sentences of information about his father, the all mighty and all powerful- John Winchester. Never once did she think he'd have to do with anything in her life, but if she could remember correctly the man had pretty much published his vast knowledge on everything Supernatural into an aged leather journal… onto which was passed to his two sons. Or at least- that's what she had gathered from the stories Dean every now and then opened up about. **  
**  
Moving from her seat, the cup of coffee she had just made completely forgotten, Haley edged towards the keys. Her mind kept telling her that Dean was going to wake up at any second, but her heart told her that… well- she had too. For the sake of her sanity. Quickly palming the keys, Haley headed towards the front door- her each step as quiet as possible. She could feel her heart paddle and beat against her ribcage as she moved, and for a second- she thought that that would be the cause of Dean waking up. But luckily, he wasn't born with crazy inhuman hearing- cause that would have sucked… out loud.

Unlocking the top latch on the door, Haley then quietly pulled it open, and stepped outside into the cold night air. She could barely see the ground below her as she stepped forward and pulled the door closed with a quiet click. She then quickly headed towards the driveway, where Dean's car sparkled slightly in the dull moonlight. Man- he really did love this thing. So much so, that Haley believed that she'd never understand what it really meant to him. He almost described it like a safe haven… _a home away from home. _It was like his last real connection with his family, because that car had gone through the entire Winchester family. He once told her about the day his dad gave it to him, and Haley could barely pay attention to the story simply because that glowing happy reminiscent look that covered his face was far too uncommon for her to pass up. If only she had kept a camera nearby.

Pushing the key into the lock, she then turned it slightly and felt the driver's door click open. Pulling it open, she watched as the tiny light on the dashboard came on, and she then took a seat on the cool leather seats, and for a moment she laid her head back against the head rest, and contemplated sleep. _Snap out of it, Haley! _As soon as she desired it, the desire lost its lust, and Haley remembered that she was here for a reason. Glancing back at the front door to the house one last time, she then dug her hand under the seat, and pulled out the scratchy cover of John Winchester's journal. Haley had seen it once or twice, but she had never once had the guts to actually open the damn thing- mostly because Dean forbids it. He didn't want her to become involved in the world of the supernatural- even though, she technically was. Knowledge and fear was as big a part as actually hunting the damn things.

Sliding her slender fingers of the torn and tattered cover of the journal, Haley let out a painful sigh. She really felt like she was betraying Dean by opening this. But she had too- for Sam. Yeah, for Sam. Loosely pulling at the lock, which looked to be broken, Haley watched the book open with ease. And it was at that moment that the whispers began. She felt her eyes grow wide and the hair on the back of her neck stand up. 'You're hearing things, James. It's just the wind' her inner Dean told her. Breathing deeply, she then flipped through the pages of messy script handwriting, and so began the education of Haley James.

* * *

An empty bed, again- what a surprise. Pulling himself into a sitting position- Dean groggily looked over at the empty spot next to him and sighed. He felt as if Haley had been overly distant for the past few days. It was as if she was slowly- and surely- crawling away from him, little by little. Of course, Winchester luck- just have to push everyone we love so far away that they feel like the only thing they can do is disappear. Running a hand through his hair, Dean then glanced over at the clock, and fell back onto his pillow. "Five-fucking thirty? I swear- she's rubbing off on me." He muttered under his breath, and then closed his eyes. God- when did things get so… strange? Okay, that was an easy one, because it all started at birth- Yeah. He gained that happy-go-lucky Winchester fuck up charm right as he came out of his mother's womb.

Yawning slightly Dean then shuffled in bed, before giving up on sleeping all together, and got up. Sliding his feet from off of the mattress, they then hit the solid ground- and slowly Dean moved towards the bathroom, where he did his usual morning routine- except this time, the back of his mind ticked with worry, maybe he should have checked on Haley first. After finishing in the shower, he got dressed and then began brushing his teeth. As soon as Dean caught his reflection in the mirror, a set of chills rolled down his spine- for he could have sworn he had seen someone standing behind him. Shaking off that abnormal feeling, he then washed his face, and stepped out of the bathroom. Almost instantly, Dean was met with a rush of cold air- so cold that he caught his own teeth chattering. God- had it been this cold before? Heading towards the kitchen, clad in blue jeans and a regular shirt, Dean soon heard a small whimper break the silence. Pausing mid-step, he then heard it again.

_"No! Don't. P-Please. Leave him alone!" _Dean furrowed his brows; he then quickly followed the sound. "Haley?" He called out, and then found her covered in a blanket on the couch… completely asleep. Was she having a bad dream? Dean went to shake her but she spoke out again. _"Ashes… Ashes… We all fall down." _This time he became even more confused. What the hell was she dreaming? He wanted badly to wake her up, but by the bags under her eyes, Dean could tell that it had been awhile since she had had any rest at all. Shuffling towards the other side of the couch, he reached his arms under her and scooped her up, her head instantly falling against his chest, as she gripped onto his shirt for dear life. A grin slanted across Dean's lips, as he then carried her to their bed, and drowned her in a mess of blankets.

There was definitely something up with her, and Dean really wished he could find out what.

* * *

His angel… She needed to come back. She did. He kept closing his eyes and hoping to open them to her big doe like eyes, but each time he was usually granted with nothing. Just darkness. He had lost count of how long he had been down here for. It had been too long, way too long. They came down each day, sometimes with food, sometimes with whips- it really just depended on the mood and information they needed. For the first few months, he had managed to withstand the pain, so much so that they could rip off chunks of his skin at a time, and he still wouldn't fucking tell them what they needed to know. Why? Because Sam was going to stay strong… for Dean. He had promised Dean that never once would he give in. Never. And even though he had failed to keep his promise about not getting himself knee-high into shit, he still made sure that he would keep this one. He was going to keep his mind guarded, at whatever the cost.

He had to keep his faith, Dean was going to find him, he was going to be able to get out of here. _Dean would save the day. _Plus, now he had his angel, the girl who had haunted his mind for so long, appearing to him and promising him safety. She even promised him to get Dean- she would get him. But not yet. They'd kill him without a second thought. Sam still had to prepare his mind for his attack. Because once he gained enough mental strength, like Ruby had taught him, he would be able to escape. But still- his angel looked determined. She looked as if she would throw herself in front of a bullet just to get him the fuck out of here, and for that- he was grateful. Hell- he was just grateful for her in general. She gave him undeterred hope, faith in himself, and plus… she smelled like Dean. Maybe Dean would… God- no. He wouldn't risk Dean.

Arching his back against the chair, he tried to move his jaw, but he couldn't. His mind was completely healed, but he couldn't say the same for his voice. He had learned to just keep his mouth shut, like losing his voice would be a lot more helpful than having it. So whenever the men- or should he say demons- came down the have their hour or two of torture, Sam had just learned to escape within the depths of his mind. Ruby had taught him that skill. It had taken him almost a year and a fucking half to master it, because for Christ's sake- he didn't want to at first. Hell- he didn't even want to leave the hotel room with her that night. But she held a gun pointed directly at his brother's head, and threatened him with the fact that killing him in his sleep would be less painful- so of course, he went with her. For the first few months, he was pretty fucking stubborn- but after awhile… he just went with the flow of things. She opened so many more doors for him- he had had no idea that he could channel other's thoughts if he tried. She had really taught him a lot in their long span of training- but now… here they both were suffering the price for going in without backup.

Well- actually…she was probably suffering a fate far worse than his, because right as they captured her- they sent her directly back to hell, and left the girl whom she had used for possession, in the woods near the far edge of some random property. Sam couldn't help but feel a little guilty for that- but there was truly nothing he could do. Besides- at the time his mind was directly focusing on contacting Dean- a skill that he could never quite hold a grasp on.

It was then, that Sam sensed another presence in the room. Quickly flying his eyes open, he then saw her standing there. His angel. Every sense of failing anger that had bubbled within him, instantly calmed. She was here. Thank God- she was here. Studying her form- he saw how scared she looked. Her eyes were glassed over with tears, as she immediately glanced up, just in time two see two large men come down the steps. Fuck- they were back. Perfect timing.

Trying to motion for his angel to leave, he watched her stare blankly at the whips and other various items that the men held. It was then that a fresh batch of tears fell from her eyes. Moving his head slightly, he braced himself for the pain, but noticed that she was forced to watch as they roughly pulled him from the chair, and threw him back against the wall. Sam closed his eyes and groaned loudly. God- they seemed pissed. "Gonna talk now, Winchester?" The bigger man, who was clad in old disgusting jeans asked aloud. And after a moment or two of silence the smaller man walked over and pulled the thin clothed shirt from Sam's body, and immediately the scars, which had just begun to heal- were pulled open. Cursing out, Sam then heard his angel began to whimper, and then begin to beg them to stop. Her voice was broken, very broken. And Sam glanced over at her one last time, before the looming silence was suddenly broken with a loud WHAP, as the flesh on this back was cracked open once more.

_"No! Don't. P-Please. Leave him alone!" _  
_  
_It was then, that the yellow-eyed man stepped out from the shadows, his eyes incredibly bright, and a grin completely visible. "Happy now, little Haley?" He asked, and watched as Haley broke completely before him. "This is all because of you." He told her- his tone thick. "You could stop this, y'know."

Trying to compose herself- Haley looked over at him. "How?" She asked bravely, as her question was soon drowned out by a series of slams.

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

* * *

**KEEP THE IMPALA GOING- COMMENT. :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

__

"Listen, late last night, I heard the screen door swing,  
And a big yellow taxi took my girl away  
Now don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you got till it's gone  
They paved paradise and put up a parking lot  
Hey now, now, don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you got till it's gone."  
**-Big Yellow Taxi [Counting Crows] **

_**PREVIOUSLY… **_

_It was then, that the yellow-eyed man stepped out from the shadows, his eyes incredibly bright, and a grin completely visible. "Happy now, little Haley?" He asked, and watched as Haley broke completely before him. "This is all because of you." He told her- his tone thick. "You could stop this, y'know."_

_Trying to compose herself- Haley looked over at him. "How?" She asked bravely, as her question was soon drowned out by a series of slams._

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_WHAP!_

_---------------------------------------------------_**PART FIVE.**

"It's quite simple really…" Azazel spoke with a haunting sense of dread dripping from his tone. "All you have to do is one… small thing." He told her, and watched as she drowned in confusion. She was preoccupied- he knew that. And now it was really starting to become annoying. Holding out his hand, Azazel then cupped it into a fist, and suddenly the two men beating Sam froze mid movement, and Haley immediately focused completely on the demon before her, her eyes were wide, yet thankful. It was then that Yellow Eyes looked down at her, and placed two overlarge hands on each of her shoulders. "You see the power I have?" He asked, sounding like a complete bastard. "I can make this… all of this… stop for one small price. Just one thing." It was almost as if he was trying to coax Haley into some kind of deal, and from what little she understood from John's journal- that obviously wasn't unfamiliar. In fact- lying, bargaining, and deceit were common grounds for good ole Yellow Eyes.

"Just tell me what the hell you want, Azazel!" She yelled, frustration seeping through her body.

His eyes flickered over towards her. "Seems like someone's been studying." He said with a malicious smirk. "That's cute." He then added, and stepped forward a bit, his eyes fixated on the younger Winchester who at the moment was frozen in time. Sensing Haley's anger he turned his shoulder back. "How would it feel to control… all of this? Have it at the tips of your fingers, so that you can change it whenever you feel the need?" He asked aloud.

"Wha…" Haley paused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, little James- That I want you." He explained, his tone venomous- almost worse than a snake of temptation. "I want you- to be mine." His voice danced cautiously as his daring yellow eyes stared holes of contempt into her.

"That's sick!" She instantly shrieked at the mere idea. There was no way in hell that she'd even begin to consider the idea. Being the… No. Just no. It wasn't going to happen- it couldn't happen. She was Dean's. Not the queen of fucking hell. "There's no way that I could ever even begin to---"

She was cut of mid-sentence. "Not even for Sam's life?" A grin then spread widely across his face, and he stared deceivingly at Haley. Noticing her loss for words, he then laughed… and that laugh echoed hauntingly throughout the room.

* * *

Jumping into an awakened state, Haley's eyes bolted open- and her breathing became jagged and harsh, as she tried to calm herself by taking in her surroundings. _He's gone, Haley. He's gone. _Her heart pace plummeted down to a normal rate. Everything around her all at once began to stop spinning, and instantly she groaned out in agony as she felt a pulsing headache course through her mind. Falling back against the pillow, tears then began falling from her eyes, as she tried to process everything that had just happened. Before she knew it, she was sobbing openly and loudly- and then a hand fell upon her shoulder causing her to jump directly, a loud cry flying from her lips.

"Haley?!" The voice spoke, and instantly held a grasp of recognition for the young brunette. "You okay?" He sounded frantic.

Turning over on her side, Haley saw Dean standing above her a face of concern masking his features. Breathing out a sigh of relief, she felt her entire body relax in his presence. She watched as his eyes traveled her form, making sure that nothing was out of place. Managing to weakly pull herself into a sitting position using her elbows, Haley instantly forced a calm front. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she instantly snuggled against his body and whispered "It's fine. I'm fine… We're fine." As she took in his scent, and instantly allowed the world around to quit its confusing shift, and all time seemed to slow down to this very moment.

His arms snaked around her back, and instantly pulled her up a bit, so that her form wasn't as awkward as it was before. He felt as she almost hooked onto, as if she was hoping to never have to let go. And then—when she said those three sentences, Dean's worries began to melt away- but were then replaced by the fact that he knew something was wrong, and that she was keeping something from him. "No… Haley." He stated aloud and watched as she pulled back. "We're_ not_ fine. In fact, we're kind of the farthest thing from it right now."

Her eyes traced his face with questioning. What was happening? Why was her one stable rescue… becoming not so stable? "W-What do you mean?"

"You're keeping something from me." He replied back without even thinking. "Something's going on Haley- and it's really starting to worry me.

"It's noth--" She began, but was cut off.

"Don't say it's nothing!" He said, his tone a little harsher than he had hoped it to be. But then again, he needed to stress this point. "It's _not_ nothing Haley." He stated through grinded teeth. "You barely ever sleep. I never see you eating, and when you do sleep, you say things that I- I…" He faded off, and then paused completely. "I want to say that this is some over developed case of Insomnia, but that'd be a lie. This is worse. Something is happening to you, and you won't fucking tell me what it is!" Finally the built up frustration was freely flowing out of his mind.

Haley couldn't breathe, or at least… she didn't want to. Why? Because everything Dean was saying was so incredibly true. Wasn't it only a few sparse days ago that she was doubting this relationship simply because he wasn't opening up? No. God. _She had screwed up. _"Dean… I…" She wanted to tell him. Tell him everything. But there was this ticking time bomb in the back of her mind that just kept telling her that if she let him in on what was really going down- than it'd lead directly to his demise. "I just…" Her tongue felt heavy, and her breathing slowed hectically. "I think I, we… need a break." That lie detector meter was going off in the back of her mind, telling her that this was a big mistake- A very big mistake-and that she was so going to end up paying for it later.

She watched as what she had said registered across his face. His emotions went from worried, to frustrated, and then sank deeply into depression within a few heated moments. Guilt instantly leaked through Haley's veins as she tried to find the words to say next. "I just…"

"No. I get it." His eyes fell down towards the ground. "I just… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I just need… a few days, maybe more. Just enough…" She swallowed thickly. "Time for me to get my mind off of things, y'know?" She paused, and felt the silence swallow her whole, almost instantly. Breathing deeply, she looked at Dean and braced herself to lie. "Plus, my mother called- she's a few hours from here. Maybe, I could just… go see her. Set things straight. Just give me…"

Dean cut in. "Haley, if you want to leave- then leave. I don't need excuses." He bit at her cruelly. "I just… don't fucking need excuses."

* * *

It had been three hours of complete and total silence. Not enough to drive someone insane, but enough to send someone into a deep dark disheartening state of mind. Haley was packing. _She was actually packing. _God- why didn't she just tell him? Why couldn't she have just swallowed that overwhelming feeling of doubt, and tell him everything? Chances are, he probably could have helped in this situation. Right?

Folding another shirt, Haley stuffed it into the small duffel bag, and then proceeded to back only the complete essentials. So far, she had enough clothes to last her a week and a half if needed, and a toothbrush. Wow. She was really procrastinating at this. It was almost like… she wanted to linger in the familiarity for as long as she possibly could before she was sent out into unfamiliar territory with no one standing behind her to catch her when she fell.

Looking down at the engagement ring on her finger, Haley sniffled. This wasn't going to be easy. She knew that. But she was going to get Sam back- even if it cost her_… her life._ If it was the last thing she could do for Dean, than she would do it- and then just spend eternities praying that he didn't hate her. Praying that maybe he would forgive her one day, move on, and hopefully live a happy life.

Yeah, right. _Happy life_. Didn't Dean once tell her that 'having a happy life' just wasn't a possibility for anyone in his family?

Zipping up her bag, Haley then picked it up and threw it over her shoulder. Glancing around the room for one last time, allowing the image of better memories to breeze through her mind, she then stepped out of the room, closing the door- and shutting off the memories- as she headed towards the kitchen.

Her eyes panned the room for any sign of Dean, but there was none. He wasn't here. Her eyes glistened with a fresh batch of tears as she then saw the note posted to the side of the counter. Slowly walking towards it, she saw the three twenties posted to the bottom, and then allowed her eyes to begin to register the few words that were scribbled down.

_Haley,_

_Couldn't be here, sorry. Hope you have a good time with your mom. Be safe. _

_-Dean. _

It was short, simple… and so not Dean like. Except for those two last little words, that allowed her to understand that he really did care for her. Solemly smiling, she then realized that maybe it was better off if he wasn't here. Not only could she not take her own emotional breakdown, but seeing him in the same position? She'd just fall to her knees and tell him everything, because that truly was the affect Dean Winchester had on her. With a sigh, she took the money, stuffed it in her pocket, and then grabbed a pen from the counter. At the bottom of the note he wrote, she wrote four little words that she hoped would make him feel better. And with that, she dropped the pen… and did the one thing that no one would ever expect Haley James to do.

I still love you.

Walking towards the TV cabinet, she pulled out one of the small drawers, and then pulled out the few dishrags that she had recently stuffed in there only to reveal a collection of weapons… as well as John Winchester's journal. Yep. She couldn't do this without anything- that would just be… suicide. Stuffing the three simple shot guns filled with salt into her bag, she then stuffed he journal under her arm, placed the dishrags back in, and headed for the front door.

She was doing this. She was walking away, and preparing to enter a fight that she had never dreamed she would be involved in. She was putting her life on the line for someone else. God- if she died in the process and God didn't whoosh her up to heaven, than there was going to be some serious hell to pay. _Seriously. _

Keeping her composure, Haley opened the front door, and took one last longing glance around the room for the last time.

She then called out to no one. "Goodbye Dean." …_Perhaps forever._

------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------  
**TBC. **

**Dude. Dude. Dude. PLEASE, DON'T HATE ME. I know, it took me awhile to get this chapter out, and God- look what I'm leaving you guys with.  
I swear, I never meant for this to happen.  
I actually had a few different ideas popping around in my head. Some of which had to do with Yellow Eyes wanting Daley's baby. But- nah…  
This works. **

**SO STAY TUNED? Please. (: **


	6. Chapter 6

**Opening Author's Note:** Where have I been? I'm not exactly sure.**  
Disclaimer: **Not mine. It's just a combination of Eric and Mark's worlds, and I'm just playing around in it.

_And we'll undress beside the ashes of the fire.  
Both our tender bellies wound in baling wire.  
All the more a pair of underwater pearls.  
Than the oak tree and its Resurrection Fern.  
In our days we will say what our ghosts will say.  
We gave the world what it saw fit. And what'd we get?  
__**-"The Resurrection Fern" Iron and Wine**_

_Previously…_

She was doing this. She was walking away, and preparing to enter a fight that she had never dreamed she would be involved in. She was putting her life on the line for someone else. God- if she died in the process and God didn't whoosh her up to heaven, than there was going to be some serious hell to pay. Seriously. 

_Keeping her composure, Haley opened the front door, and took one last longing glance around the room for the last time. _

_She then called out to no one. "Goodbye Dean." …Perhaps forever. _

-----------------------------------------------

**PART SIX**

Roads. They usually held some form of poetic meaning to most- almost like a movement forward, a new day, a new path, but of course- to Haley… they were just plain annoying. It was as if she had been traveling with no rest for an endless amount of time, and yet- she wasn't even making a dent on her traveling plans. She had everything mapped out, via map quest- and now… here she was, watching the endless scenery fly by outside. All the buildings, people, unfamiliar signs, and trees- she held no recognition towards any of it. Instead, she kept moving.

Merge onto I-85 S, left toward Gastonia.

_Stopped, refilled on gas, and grabbed a cup of coffee._

Merge onto I-26 W, exit 70 toward Asheville.

_Stopped, bought two more cups of coffee, candy, and a bag of chips._

Take the I-865 W, turn left on Exit 25 toward I-65.

_Stopped, checked messages on phone, threw away trash._

Merge onto I-80 W, Exit 259A.

_Switched from CD to radio, kept moving forward._

Merge onto I-90 W, toward Rockford.

_Stopped, fell asleep in car, and surprisingly- no nightmares._

Merge onto I-94, exit 27, toward St. Cloud.

_Stopped, grabbed more coffee. _

And finally, Haley took that last left turn, and the long unevenly pavement stretched on to her final destination. She kept her tired eyes on road ahead of her as she slowly slunk back into her seat, the thick covered journal still sitting on the seat next to her. Glancing over every now and then, Haley couldn't quite seem to wonder why this book was such a prized possession. Right now, the only important information it held for her, was who the man with the yellow eyes was- and that was… really it. She just couldn't quite decipher the complete set of information which is why she was going to the root of the source. The one marked up place that was scribbled in several different pages of the journal:

**Harvelle's Roadhouse**.

When the old wooden building came into view, Haley lost her breath. There were three men outside that could pass for oversized bikers, each standing at least seven foot in height. Her worry increased when she realized that all they'd have to do is just step on her and she'd probably shatter into a million tiny pieces. For a moment, she wished that Dean was there to back her up. She wished that he was here so that he could clear the mood with an inappropriate joke, or something of the sort.

Parking her car near the edge of the rocky parking lot, Haley took her time getting out of the car. There was no need to quickly run in unprepared- that'd just be… stupid, not to mention suspicious. She couldn't just go in there yelling about some demon that had been following her in her dreams- that was… that was crazy talk. Haley wasn't crazy. Okay, correction. Haley wasn't_ completely_ crazy. She was stuck on the border between sane, and completely whacked out.

Grabbing her bag from behind the seat, she slowly brought it over her head so that the strap rested across her chest. Then, and only then, Haley reached over and picked up the small brown leather journal. Casting a glance back at the three men, who were still standing outside talking to one another, Haley then looked down at book and took a deep breath. "Do it for Sam. Do it for Sam." She repeated to herself in a voice that could barely measure up to a whisper. It was then that she took the journal, stuffed it in her bag, and pulled the keys from the ignition. Swallowing whatever ounce of courage she had, Haley then pulled her thoughts together, and pushed the driver's side door open.

_Go time. _

She sucked in her breath, and didn't dare to pick her eyes from off of the ground as she headed towards the wooden door. She then passed stepped up unto the creaky wooden steps, and passed the men, without them so much as saying a word. Once she pushed the door open, Haley released all of the breath she had been holding in her lungs and then slowly allowed the door to shut solidly behind her.

The smell of skunked beer, sweat, dust, and cleaning supplies overcame her sense of smell as she stepped in. Her eyes traveled along the old wooden furniture, past the almost vacant pool table, and landed directly on the bar that sat in the middle of the entire structure. Sucking in a deep breath, she kept moving forward, her feet gracefully stepping one in front of the other. She was afraid, and by the looks of it- everyone in here could sense that.

She took a seat three stools over from and older man who wore a trucker's cap with an unfamiliar logo printed across the top. He seemed friendly- or well- less likely to mug her than rest of the people in here. With a sigh of relief, she watched a few eyes study her from where unfamiliar people sat, chomping down on peanuts, and drinking beer.

"Sweetheart, no offence or anythin', but I think you don't really fit in here." The thick female accent caught her by surprise as an older looking woman who was using a grey colored cloth to clean a wet glass said from where she stood leaning against the bar. "If you want though, I can direct you to a nice little diner on the opposite side o' town."

With a gulp, Haley looked up, returning her gaze. "No. No- the address said to come here, and look for-" She tried to recall the name that she had previously read. "Ell-Ellen?"

The woman looked surprised, as she raised her eyebrows and took a few steps closer. Haley noticed from the corner of her eyes that the man with the trucker's hat was eyeing them both down curiously. "Well- seems like you did stumble 'cross the right place. I'm Ellen." She stated loudly. "Now unless you're here to collect some kinda fee or somethin', I'd like to know who sent you?"

"Uh- it's not really a who. More of a what."

This sparked Ellen's attention- Haley could tell. "A what?" She repeated in an interested tone. "Care to explain."

"Yeah- I just… let me…" She paused, held up one finger to signifying one second, and then opened up her shoulder bag, and pulled out the item. Laying the journal down on the bar in front of her, she watched as Ellen's eyes grew wide. "I need some… help, help."

"Where'd you get that?" Suddenly all amusement was erased from her voice.

She was about to say Dean's name, when suddenly she realized that throwing out names in a place like this- wasn't exactly a good idea. "I—uh…." Fuck, Haley- think of something brilliant. Meanwhile, the woman picked up the book as if it was some kind of sacred treasure, and eyed the man with the trucker's hat.

"I'm serious- where'd you get this?" Her tone was thicker, darker, almost untrusting.

Eyes stared at her, putting Haley under instant pressure. "My fiancé!" She suddenly blurted out all too fast. "He- uh- it's his. Family generation's thing? I don't know?"

Ellen paused almost instantly, and the man with the hat suddenly took the time to speak up. "Family generations? You sayin' that yer engaged to a Winchester, kid?"

Haley nodded, her eyes stabbing holes into the wooden bar.

Almost simultaneously, Ellen and the man in the hat spoke at once. "Who?"

"Dean? Dean Winchester." She said almost above a whisper, and watched as the two exchanged glances before looking down at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"And tell me again why he isn't here with you?" Ellen repeated trying to process all of the information in her head. The bar had closed almost an hour ago, and now here she sat in the dimmed lights, Ellen leaning against the bar next to her, and the man- who had later introduced himself as Bobby Singer- was sitting in that same stool, flipping through the journal as if every page were freakin' sacred.

Haley looked up from where she was still seated. "I told you- I have my reasons."

"Yeah well your reasons ain't good enough for me, I need more to run on."

Haley sighed, and pushed a few stray hairs out of her eyes. "Look- I wish… I wish I could tell you. But you'd probably have me like committed."

At that, Ellen laughed, loudly. "I've seen a lot, and believe me; I'm in the same shoes as you. An' I ain't no hypocrite."

There was a long pausing silence, and Haley looked over at the man in the hat, who had occupied all his attention solely on reading. "It's just-" She sighed. "Azazel- you know, the demon ruler guy? Yeah, him. He keeps talking to me- telling me things that I don't want to happen, and one of them had to do with Dean's death. If I take Dean with me, he dies. If I leave Dean back where we live he has a better chance of seeing his forties. Okay?"

Bobby and Ellen both stopped what they were doing- and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah, look. I've read that thing- back to front. And I just- I need to make sense of it before I go into- whatever it is that I'm going into- blind. Y'know? I'd rather actually stand a fighting chance." All that shyness had suddenly dissipated quickly, and now Haley was running purely on those few cups of coffee and raw anger and adrenaline.

Ellen's eyes curved downward- she must have felt similar to how Dean felt at that moment. "Look spunky, you gotta lot of nerve not bringing Dean into this- I mean you say you love the man- then why not-" She was cut off mid sentence as Bobby looked at her through squinted eyes.

"This is about Sam, isn't it?"

----------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**Ending Author's Note: **Okay, so I was forced to do a little research for this chapter. Because well, Haley is traveling to Kansas from… oh yeah. I forgot to put where her and Dean live. Good freakin' Job, Madison. But uh- I guess… North Carolina? Cause… yeah, why not? So don't hate me if I get stuff completely wrong. I'm not exactly sure where EVERYTHING is in the show. Especially the Road House. From supposed information- it's in Nebraska. So, I map quested from NC to Nebraska, and then from Nebraska to Kansas. And yeah- that's how I got my directions. Dun kill meh. (:


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I think I need to find a BETA. My writing is beginning to get really sloppy.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own._**-"Empty and Beautiful"- Matt Maher.**_

"My past won't stop haunting me in this prison there's a fight between.  
Who I am and who I used to be, this thorn in my side is a grace.  
For because of it the flesh and blood of God was offered in my place, my place.  
You fought the fight in me. You chased me down and finished the race.  
I was blind but now I see. You saved me. "

_Previously…. _

_Ellen's eyes curved downward- she must have felt similar to how Dean felt at that moment. "Look spunky, you gotta lot of nerve not bringing Dean into this- I mean you say you love the man- then why not-" She was cut off mid sentence as Bobby looked at her through squinted eyes._

"This is about Sam, isn't it?"

-------------------------------------------------  
**PART SEVEN **

Haley felt her lungs close up. Should she tell them, or should she just… not? Just keep it all in until in case something goes wrong, because with her luck, she'd end up ruining everything with that big fat mouth of hers. She couldn't risk it, could she? Granted, a little backup would be kind of nice. But- what if she brought him into this too? What if he got killed? She already had two lives on her shoulders- and added may weigh her down. With a deep breath, Haley looked up at the older man. "No. It's not." She breathed, her breath hitching in volume. "It's just about revenge." And even though she held no personal grudge against the demon, Bobby still understood what she meant.

She was going to do this. For herself. For Dean. And even thought she didn't dare admit it, she was going to do this for Sam

--------------------------------------------------

The loud knocking upon the door was more than enough to piss off a very hung over Dean. He tried for at least twenty minutes to block out the incessant noise, when finally he realized that the chances of whoever it was just going way were slim to none. With a defeated sigh, he pried the pillow from off of his head, and slowly- but surely- readjusted his eyes to the lightening of the room around him. Blinking a few times, he then moved his stiff body from off of the mattress, and allowed his feet to gently hit the carpeted floor beneath him.

Without even daring to cast a glance in the mirror, afraid of what he might see, Dean lethargically moved towards the hallway which lead to the front door where the loud knocking was coming from. He sighed as he passed pictures of smiling faces, and had the fleeting thought to just begin tearing them from their frames, and throwing them to the ground in a manner that was anything but civil. But- he didn't dare. He wouldn't ruin the last reminders he had of normal- he couldn't. He just simply wouldn't allow himself too.

A string of knocks cracked loudly against the wooden door and Dean groaned loudly. "I'm coming!"

A silence rang throughout the apartment, as Dean soon reached the door only to pull it open and look straight into the eyes of a short perky brunette who was smiling all-too happily at him. "Well- Good afternoon to you too." She said quite sarcastically, as she took a step in without waiting for Dean to take the chance to invite her.

"Brooke it's not afternoon it's---" He began to say, but cast a glance toward the clock mid-sentence.

"It's two in the afternoon, bud. You should really learn to tell time. I'm pretty sure there are some willing preschool teachers around here who wouldn't mind-"

"Get to the point, Brooke." Dean grumbled as he shut the door behind her, and watched as she looked around the messy room.

Looking up to meet his gaze wearily, Brooke questioned, "The point?"

Dean sighed in return. "Why are you here? At our place? Without a written invitation?"

"God, Dean- didn't know you two acted as a regular operating Dentist's office." Brooke stated, her tone a little lower than before, as she pushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "I'll make sure to check the mail next time, or forge a signature- just in case I want to see my friends. Which by the way- speaking of friends, where's the shorter, more mousy and feminine version of you? And why do you look like you and death just went at a boxing match, and he claimed you his bitch?"

His mind tried desperately to catch up, but she was talking too fast for Dean to comprehend. "Wh-What?" He said, confusion desperately reaching out and grasping for something to hold onto, but instead he fell back and just swam in the headaches.

With a roll of her eyes, Brooke suddenly felt a heaping wave of aggravation surf through her. "I'll speak slower. Let's try this: Where… is… Haley? And… are… you… okay?"

Dean sighed, before mocking her move of rolling his eyes. "She's not here, and I'm fine. Can you leave now?"

It was then that Brooke's overconfident, annoying façade cracked. "She's… not here?"

"No, Brooke. She's not here. She went to see her mom." He said dryly, before passing Brooke's widened eyes and walking towards the kitchen, a blank look set across his features.

Following his movements, Brooke tried to place the information she was given. "She went to visit her mom?" Oh God, something had happened, Brooke could sense it now. That alarm was going off in her head, and begging her to just pry into as much information as she could.

"What?" Dean asked loudly. "She said her mom was a few hours from here."

"Oh that's stra---" Brooke cut herself off with silence, as suddenly it all made sense- Haley was covering for something. Brooke had only wished that little James would have included her in on it, so that mishaps like this wouldn't take place. Without missing a beat, Brooke looked up at Dean, who was about to question her. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, his tone a few notches below a whisper.

"What happened between you and Haley that made her run off?" She demanded her tone solid, almost like a cracking whip.

_Silence._

"Dean?"

"Nothing! We just- it was just a stupid argument. We were turning into a damn Lifetime movie- and she said… she just wanted a break so she went to see her mom." He explained in a light tone of voice.

Brooke nodded, before looking up at him one last time. "So it was nothing serious?"

"No. Just- I don't know. It'll be fine- I'll make it fine. I promise." He told her under his breath.

Biting her lower lip Brooke tried choosing her words correctly. "I don't think there's any way to make this fine." Solemn was her tone as she spoke in a sensitive voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Dean, Haley's mom died when we were in high school." At this, Dean's eyes widened in amazement- How had he not known this? Haley always talked about the woman like she was alive and well, and traveling the country. "Haley's up to something, and by the looks of it, she doesn't want you knowing what it is."

----------------------------------------------

"This ain't gonna be easy."

"I kind of guessed that."

"You could die."

"I kind of guessed that, too."

With an exasperated sigh, the elder man then looked down at the young girl. "I bet you didn't guess that if you die, Dean'll have my ass." It was sarcastic, kind of depressing- still sarcastic none-the-less and truth be told, Haley was hanging onto every one of those comments he gave her, because it was comedy. And a little laugh was exactly what Haley needed right now.

"Please, Dean? Take you? From what I've read, I didn't think that anyone could get a swing in on the famous Bobby Singer." She stated with a lopsided grin and watched as Bobby smiled back at her.

His smile soon faded as he thought ahead of what she was going into. "Look, Haley- I like you." He said a thick tone, and watched as Haley furrowed her brows. "I like you so much that I wanna tell you that you are a complete idjit for going into this alone. I mean- if you don't come back… this'll be the last strike for Dean. He's already lost his parents, an' his brother- I'm not sure he can take another death."

"Then I won't die." She said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Funny, 'cos you know- that's a lot harder than you think it is." His tone no longer held any sense of amusement, instead it was just bleak with truth, and that right there scared Haley… a lot. "Kid, you're so untrained- it ain't funny. I know men that have been practicin' for years to beat that damn demon, an' still can't do it. No matter how much rage, and justice you bottle up- you gotta realize- evil ain't gonna go on pause for you, just because you seem innocent. Believe me."

Haley swallowed thickly, and nodded. That gut feeling of fear was starting to really sink in. What if this was all too much for her? What if she couldn't save Sam? What if she couldn't even save herself? What would happen to Dean- would he…? Oh god, she couldn't even think of the possibilities.

"Now, I don't mean to put a damper on your parade- I'm jus' sayin'…" He paused just as his voice began to sound more kind. "Maybe you should give him a call. Y'know- before you do anythin' irrational."

"I can't, Bobby."

The older man looked up towards the ceiling that hung above them, and took a deep breath. "Sure you can. You don't have to tell the boy what exactly is going on- but I think it'd be nice if you… jus' talk to him. Jus' for the sake of your own sanity."

Haley bit her lower lip in contemplation, before looking at the older man and nodding. It was then, at that very moment, that her phone began buzzing in her pocket. Silenced by her own breath, she watched as Bobby took his cue to step out and give her some privacy. It was when the door closed and the room was empty, that she pulled out her phone.

And without missing a beat, she flipped it open.

"Hello?"  
----------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**Ending Author's note:** DO NOT KILL ME. :D I love you all I swear, but I just felt… that was kind of a good place to end it- cause well… yeah. It leaves you in suspense- and it gives me the time to write up a good conversation for whoever is on the phone. (:

So again, don't kill me. I need to be able to write and well… dead people can't exactly do that.

So until next time, Madackles out. :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Images of broken light** which dance before me like a million eyes.  
That call me on and on across the universe.  
Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box.  
They tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe.  
Jai guru deva om. Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
_Nothing's gonna change my world.  
__**-**_**"Across the Universe" by: The Beatles. **

Previously…  
_  
Haley bit her lower lip in contemplation, before looking at the older man and nodding. It was then, at that very moment, that her phone began buzzing in her pocket. Silenced by her own breath, she watched as Bobby took his cue to step out and give her some privacy. It was when the door closed and the room was empty, that she pulled out her phone. _

_And without missing a beat, she flipped it open._

"Hello?"

_-------------------------------------_

**PART EIGHT**

There was no time for silence, no time to take a meaningless breathe. The onslaught of angry words sputtered through the line and caused Haley to flinch. She could barely make out what the person was saying, but she could tell that they were obviously a little angry. Her head pulsed slightly, causing a light headache to arise. Finally, when the silence reached the line, Haley sighed- her head still pounding from the sudden confusion of thoughts. With a steadying breathe, she then spoke into the phone: "What?" It was helpless, but it was true. She couldn't exactly keep a grasp on anything but her own breathing at the moment.

"Did you not just hear a thing I said?"

_Brooke_. It was Brooke. Haley could tell that much. "Not really, no."

A loud sigh erupted over the phone, and Haley suddenly heard a bunch of rumbling on Brooke's end. A voice soon struck out in the background and caught Haley off guard. "Hey, just give me the phone!" She could barely make it out, but she knew who it was.

_Dean_.

Her head began pulsing like crazy. It felt like someone was tearing her insides apart just to mock her. Taking one struggling breathe, she managed to keep herself standing straight- still unsure of what was causing the sudden attack of inner pain.

Jumbled words were passed back and forth between Brooke and Dean, before Brooke eventually gave in, and suddenly spoke loudly. "Haley, you're on speaker! We can both hear you now, because obviously your damn lover here is a nosey pr-"

"Shut up, bitch." Dean quipped back quickly as he interrupted her sentence.

Brooke groaned lightly, "Oh don't even go there because I can-"

Haley suddenly became way too agitated with the scene that was unfolding before her and shouted: "You guys! Just- both of you- _Shut up_!"

It was sudden, and loud- but it worked. The line instantly fell silent under the reign of Haley's words. Sighing loudly, she then brought a hand up to rub her temple. God- her head really did hurt. Trying desperately to ignore the pain, and pile it away in the back of her head- she then spoke into the phone. "What's wrong?"

"You. You're what's wrong. Where are you Haley?" Brooke asked in a lighter tone than before, yet she still sounded as determined.

With the pain yet to falter, Haley realized what this was about. Brooke had gone to see Dean and Dean had explained that Haley was with her… _fuck_. She should have known better. She should have filled Brooke in on what was going on. Why? Because it was Brooke. Anything and everything went by her, and if she didn't like what she heard, she investigated- she was like Nancy Drew in stilettos.

"Sorry, I went to…" Haley paused, cringing silently at the pain that was coursing through her. "I went to see an old friend."

"What? Why?" Dean finally spoke up. "And why couldn't you tell me?"

"He needed some help, he was just… he was-" Haley finally felt the white-hot pain beat her wildly. "Dean- Agh, goddamnit!" She cursed loudly, tempted to drop the floor and pass out right then.

The two people on the line were immediately alarmed as they both began loudly exclaiming a few repeated choruses of "Haley?! You okay? Haley? You there? Haley!"

Haley felt like her mind was being struck with lightening over and over again. She snapped her eyes closed, before groaning loudly in pain. What was happening? Panic took over, as suddenly her mind flipped on, and for a second she felt like she was floating. Then… then she fell- and the pain she felt then was excruciating. Letting out a loud scream, she swayed on her own two feet, looking for something to balance on, it was then… that she lost control.

Her mind had officially been handed over to whoever claimed it, and for a second- the pain eased. She felt captive inside her own body. Like a prisoner, unable to move, or speak. It was then that something entirely strange began to happen; a voice appeared in the back of her head. An entirely recognizable voice, and she couldn't make it go away.

"Haley!?" Dean's alarmed shout pulled her back into consciousness. "Haley, goddamnit! Where are you!?" He sounded so demanding, and yet- Haley couldn't speak back, not yet.

The confusing cross of whispers in the back of her mind suddenly began to make sense as she started to place the pieces together. "Dean…" She gritted out in a painful tone.

"What? Haley, what's going on?"

Suddenly, it all snapped. Haley understood what was happening, and she let go. Whatever strength she held over the voices in her head, diminished to nothing. She gave whatever it was free reign over her body, and it took her with ease. It was then that her mouth began to twitching, and before she knew it, words were pouring out, and tears were leaking from her eyes.

"Dean, he's sorry. He never meant to hurt you. All- All he wanted was to keep you safe from this world, and the next. He just wanted his actions to be justified- and you… you've got to understand… he always planned on coming back. He never wanted to leave you like he did. But she- she enforced it. She said she could fix it, and he should have known better- but… he didn't. She lied to him. And truth be told, he was scared Dean, she threatened to kill you. Threatened to take his entire world from him, and… all he could do was abide by what she was saying." Haley was crying now, the muffled sound of her weak voice cracked through the silence that overtook the line. "And now… he's stuck. He just wants to go home. He wants to see you again, Dean- He wants you to introduce him to me, and he just… he wants to be free. He's tired of being stuck in the darkness and pain. He's tired of having these… these things… tell him about his destiny. He wants to leave. He wants to… he wants to be saved."

Her mouth was still twitching with unspoken words, as tears dripped freely down her face.

Shuffling began throughout the phone line, and suddenly… there was a single voice. "Who, Haley?" Dean asked, his voice quivering with fright.

Haley took a deep breath, and exhaled it quickly. "S-Sam."

Dean didn't miss a beat.

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

Haley breathed heavily, "I-I can't tell you. I need… I need to do this alone. I can't risk it."

"Risk what!?" Dean asked incredulously.

A moment passed.

"…You." She spoke finally. "I can't risk you."

And with that, her mind was released from Sam's grip. Haley felt exhaustion pour over her, and without even thinking about it, she dropped the phone… and it was only a moment later before she fell with it.

Once her head collided with the ground, an instant darkness surrounded her, and for once- she was relieved.

------------------

Consciousness hit her like a brick. Blurry images passed through her line of vision, as she looked directly up, a bright light meeting her at once. _Where was she? _Moving slightly, she found that the surface she was laying on was incredibly comfortable. She let out an uncomfortable breathe, and soon heard a jumble of voices.

"She's awake." One claimed in a happy tone.

"Bout damn time." The other one said meekly.

Suddenly an echo of footsteps headed her way. Keeping her guard up, Haley tried to cover her line of vision, and succeeded. Soon a old laugh erupted. "What'cha tryin' to guard yerrself from, kiddo?" The voice instantly hit a root of recognition within her mind, and Haley pulled open her eyes. The once incredibly blurry images began to clear up slowly, and she soon saw Bobby hovering over her.

"Bobby? S'that you?"

The elder man grin, "In the flesh."

Haley ran a hand over her face, and let out a sigh of relief. "What happened?" She asked, her tone still a little shaken up. It felt like she had just had an all out rumble with a cinder block- and the cinder block had won.

"I could ask you the same question." He stated clearly, and Haley looked up at him, her brows furrowed in a confused manner. "Ya see, when we found ya'- you were passed out on the ground- and Dean was yappin' through yer' phone like no other." He soon paused, and Haley recollected her thoughts and memory. Oh, god- Sam was talking to her- and Dean. Her mind started running into overdrive. What had they said to Dean? Was he on his way here? Crap she was so dead.

Ellen soon took a few steps forward, from where she stood in the shadows. "Don't worry your pretty little head, we hung up on him 'fore he could figure out who we were."

Another sigh of relief, and Haley was growing tired. "Y'know, he's still gonna come lookin' for yah, kid. Dean's pretty smooth when it comes to chattin' up the phone companies. I wouldn't be surprised if he's on his way now."

Haley pushed herself up from the laying position she was in. "Good." She said suddenly causing both Ellen and Bobby to look at her questioningly. "No I mean- he's safe with you guys right?"

"Unless he shows up here with coal black eyes, the kid's fine with me." Ellen said sharply, and Bobby no sooner agreed with a nod.

"Okay. Good. Then you guys can keep him safe, while I'm gone."

"What?" Bobby asked suddenly, "where the hell ya' goin' so fast, Haley?"

Looking over at the now all too familiar trucker hat, Haley grinned slightly. "Lawrence." She stated in a deep tone. "Even if I have to go in blind- I'm going in, and I'm not coming out unless it's over." And, with that she gave herself a promising nod.

-----------------

**TBC. **

**AN:** This chapter was rushed, I know. It's just been forever since I've updated, and I felt I needed to clear something up, and- I dunno. Whatever. Hope you liked it and that it didn't suck too much?


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER JUMP FROM BEING ACCEPTABLE TO UNACCEPTABLE. AND A LOT OF BROOKE BASHING. (From Dean's perspective.) **

I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted-  
surrender to nothing, or give up what I started,  
and stopped it from end to beginning.  
A new day is coming, and I am finally free.  
**-"Attack" By: 30 Seconds to Mars.**

_Previously…_****

_"What?" Bobby asked suddenly, "where the hell ya' goin' so fast, Haley?"_

Looking over at the now all too familiar trucker hat, Haley grinned slightly. "Lawrence." She stated in a deep tone. "Even if I have to go in blind- I'm going in, and I'm not coming out unless it's over." And, with that she gave herself a promising nod.

* * *

**PART NINE**

There wasn't enough time. He was going as fast as he fucking could, and time was seamlessly passing him by without even an ounce of hesitation. He had to get to her; he had to stop her from whatever self-destructive act she was about to commit. This was Haley, Haley James- the High School valedictorian; the girl who cared a little too much about lost puppies, the one who loved eating candy and watching The Breakfast Club over and over again. She wasn't a hunter, nor a fighter, hell- she probably couldn't hurt a fly without feeling so outrageously guilty. There was no way she could go into this alone, especially when it involved… Sam.

The thought of his brother made Dean's blood boil with concern. This wasn't right, Sam was gone- he couldn't be… How would Haley… "Fuck my life." He whispered solemnly under his breath, and looked over to see Brooke still staring at the phone. "Why don't you head out?" Dean suggested wearily, knowing that as soon as she left, he too would be out of here and on his way to Ellen's Roadhouse.

"Why? So you can go play hero and possibly, I mean possibly, go bring Haley back from whatever stupid ass thing she's about to do?" Brooke questioned sarcastically.

Looking up, Dean grinned slightly. "Yeah, pretty much."

Brooke sighed, "Yeah, well- this bitch ain't going to sit here and wait for a phone call saying that either her best friend's are alive and well, or that they're dead as a doornail. Oh, hell no." She spoke quickly, almost as if time was running out.

"Brooke, you're not-"

"Do you want to have children, Dean?"

Gulping, Dean looked at her confused. "What?"

"Do you want to have children? You and Haley?"

"Yeah, I mean… I don't know. What the fuck does that have to do with anything?"

Brooke sighed. "If you tell me no, I'll kick you so hard that you'll never get to enjoy the pleasures of sex with Haley, or yourself for that matter, ever again."

Dean's eyes widened slightly, and he nodded nervously. "Fine, whatever. But I gotta tell you, there's a chance you won't come back."

"And that, Dean Winchester- James or whatever the hell you're called on the street… That is a chance I'm willing to take." She said with a relaxed smile.

Dean looked at her, almost waiting for her to back out last minute. "Fine, get a move on then. Pee, tinkle, do whatever you have to do because we're not stopping once we get on the road."

"But what if I get hungry? Or start throwing up everything? Or just need to stretch my le—"

"What part of 'Not stopping' don't you get?"

"Whatever, asshole."

"Dyke."

"Captain AIDS."

"Queen Crabs."

"Stop coming up with good comebacks! Haley always gives up immediately." Brooke ordered in a somewhat impolite manner.

Dean looked at her, "Well I'm not Haley, am I?"

"Could have fooled me."

"Just go to the fucking car, bitch."

And this, ladies and gentleman, was the time Dean Winchester realized that suicide may actually be a good idea.

* * *

"Are we there yet? Cause I seriously have to pee."

A sigh escaped Dean's lips, for this was about the twelfth time she had opened her huge ass mouth to complain about something stupid as hell. Instead of taking the time to explain to her that she didn't understand how seriously serious this situation with Haley is, he simply turned up the music, hoping that Blue Oyster Cult could somehow drown out Brooke's whining. He seriously never understood how someone would take interest in her, all she did was bitch. That poor Lucas douche probably wanted to be struck dumb, blind, and deaf by the second date.

"Will you turn down this goddamned music; seriously, I can't even hear myself think."

Dean quipped back with, "Ever think that's actually a good thing?"

"I will not hesitate to shove a nine inch stiletto heal up your ass, Dean." Brooke retorted, fangs out, ready to fight. (Not literally, of course.)

"Whatever turns you on, hoe-bot."

Sneering, Brooke threw her attention away from Dean and found herself staring out the window, watching as the scenery blurred by. She wanted Haley back, she wanted to go home and just be normal again, but most importantly… she really wanted to get the hell out of this car and as far away from Dean as possible. "We there yet?"

Dean grunted slightly thinking how not even Sammy had ever been as annoying as the petite brunette in the passenger's seat. "No, Brooke. You asked five minutes ago. We're not there yet."

"But, I still have to pee."

Dean's eyes rolled back in his head as contemplated swerving the car off the road and into the first solid object that came into sight.

_God damn you and your lousy choice in friends, Hales. _

* * *

"God damn you and your lousy choice in friends, Dean." Haley muttered under her breath, as she caught Bobby's intense look in her direction. "Always trying to make me feel guilty. Screw it, I'm done. I'm getting out of here next chance they look away." Haley said almost inaudibly. She had always had this tendency to speak to herself, especially when the situation became dire. And this situation, well it sucked. Ellen had taken the keys to her car, and Bobby told her that if she even tried to make a run for it, he wouldn't hesitate to shoot. Dean's order's, of course. "I just need to wait for…"

"You talkin' to yourself, kid?" Ellen's voice came from behind her, causing Haley to jump slightly. "Cause I know when my daughter Jo used to talk to herself, it always meant that she was plannin' an escape under her breath. That girl was too smart for her own good."

"I'm not going anywhere, Ellen. At least not at this very moment." She said, speaking calmly through her teeth. "Because apparently, if I take one step off this property, I'm bound to be shot by Mister Trucker Hat over there." She stated, pointing in Bobby's direction and watching as the old man smiled and tipped his hat.

"I believe you… plus the fact that I know Bobby over there has a perfect sense of aim. You just best not be plannin' anything, at least not until Dean gets here." She said thickly. "I don't know 'bout you, but I'd rather not experience death by a goddamned Winchester."

Batting innocent eyelashes, Haley looked up at Ellen. "I wouldn't dream of planning anything. Scout's honor."

"Yeah, okay." Ellen sighed, walking back to the bar, where she had previously stood.

_What Bobby and Ellen didn't know, was that Haley… she actually did have a plan.  
_

* * *

Time ticked on slowly, and Haley watched each second go by, as she waited for her plan to spring into action. Dean would be here in a matter of hours, and in order to get out just in time, old Joey in the corner needed to quit sipping on his beer, and get going. Leaning back against the bar, she realized that she was going to have to abandon John's journal if she wanted to get out of here without anyone really noticing. So instead of becoming ditzy and nervous like she did that one time she skipped her Calculus class in High School, Haley James sat still… calm… and seriously collected. It was crazy; she even seemed to fool herself.

Moment's later, Haley's eyes watched as Joey finished his beer, and was pulling his wallet out of his pocket. Excusing herself from Bobby's side, she claimed that she needed to use the restroom. It was then that Haley realized everything was fitting perfectly into place. Walking across the wooden floor, she took one last look at the loose boards near Joey's table, grinned lightly to herself, and then headed back into the stall just in time to hear a loud crack, and harsh cuss words flowing out of old Joey's not-so-clean mouth.

That was when she made a run for it. Unlocking the hinge on the window in the bathroom, she propped herself up on the toilet, and used what little upper body strength she had to slowly pull herself out of the window and onto the gravel road. Her eyes dashed around the practically empty parking-lot before she spotted the old red Ford pick-up that Joey had gone on and on about when first walking into the Roadhouse. Making a run for it, she climbed into the bed of the truck, and laid down flat, near a few hunting weapons, and what appeared to be a month's worth of dirty clothes. It was then that she heard the wooden door of the Roadhouse slam, and Joey's boots scratch against the gravel, as he spoke "Goddamn Ellen and her goddamn Roadhouse, the bitch don't even know how to fix a fuckin' floorboard!"

Haley smiled lightly, as the man soon climbed into the driver's seat, and in a fit of rage pulled out of the parking lot without even looking back.

Operation 'Get-The-Hell-Out-Of-The-Roadhouse' was a success.

* * *

**TBC. **

**AN: **Anyone else love devious little plot-stirrer Haley? Blegh. I owe an apology, this chapter was pretty much the suckage, but I'm trying to get back into updating… so hopefully this doesn't just kill the story entirely.


End file.
